Remnant's Jungle Fighter
by Vindicare40k
Summary: A Catachan devil finds himself in a different universe where humanity is fighting for survival against The Grimm. Fortunately for them they now have a heavily armed, semi psychopathic, bad-ass, Gun-Ho jungle fighter who has had to deal with creatures that make Grimm look like house cats. Though the question is, how will Remnant change with this new arrival?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Warhammer 40k_

In the grim darkness of the far future there is only war. This is even truer for the men and women of the Catachan Jungle fighters, who are at birth burdened with one of the most dangerous and perilous ordeals known to mankind…...surviving the planet of their birth, Catachan. A Death World in the Imperium of Man that while having no strategic or useful natural resources is kept for one reason. It produces some of the most cunning and toughest Guardsmen in the galaxy, especially in regards to jungle warfare, where one Catachan Jungle Fighter is worth ten of any other regiment. The planet is a massive jungle where everything, from plant life to animal life is so deadly to humans that the survival rate for the planet is 1 in 4. Those who make it past age ten and survive into adulthood however are incredibly capable hunters, snipers, infiltrators, demolitionist, and warriors.

The Catachan Devils, named after the thirty meter scorpion esque predator of their homeworld and the near four foot long knife they affectionately call _The Devil's Claw_ , are the most exceptional of these warriors, even by the exacting standards of their homeworld. These squads consist of a sergeant leading a group between four to nine other "Devils". It is in one of these squads that Sean "Reaper" Basilone, an 18 year old Guardsmen with a dark blue skull tattoo on his right bicep is in. The nickname "Reaper" came from the skull face paint Sean typical adorned while out in the field. Though the color of the skull was never actually white, as that could give away his position in the foliage and why bother dulling all the metal on you if your war paint would give you away? No the color was usually black or a very dark colored green. He was adorned in the typical war gear of the Catachan Jungle Fighters, camo fatigue pants with black steel toed combat boots and a dark grey tank top, the piece that tied it all together though was the red bandanna, covering his short brown hair, that every Catachan wears upon making an blood oath to the regiment.

Currently he and his squad of six were being lead by their Sergeant, who was called "Crow" through the jungles of the world they were currently on, tasked with destroying a Chaos Cultist base in the jungle. As he and the others crept through the brush, making sure to be a silent as possible they all stopped when Crow raised his fist and signaled forward with two fingers, motioning to a light that was in the distance. Dispersing into the woodwork each Devil began to army crawl up towards their leader.

"Scout up a head. With two more patrolling the river to the right," Crow told them as he then pointed towards two cultist walking alongside a river bank.

"Tall Trees take Reaper and Firefly and scout around to the other side of the river, I want to know if there are more of them. Mamba and Shamrock you take the ones patrolling the river, I got the one with the light." Crow issued out orders. Now the Catachan command works differently than most formal armies. You see rank alone means jack shit to the Catachan and if you try to pull rank without having a Catachans respect….well just don't, less messy that way. However if you are like the officers of the Catachan Jungle Fighters and fight alongside your men in the battle and earn their respect, then they will listen to you.

"If there are more on the other side of the river do we take them out?" Tall Trees, who had the name due to his great height, asked Crow.

"If there are not that many of them, I don't want them to know we are coming before we are ready, so no guns. Knifes only." Crow finished as he pulled out his Catachan Fang, a 20 inch long knife that everyone in the regiment used. The rest of the squad followed suit as they began to move towards their designated targets. Reaper in contrast to Tall Trees and Firefly had two knives out. One was his Fang while the other was a smaller more triangular blade that was blackened. A Night Reaper, the more optimal choice for a stealth mission, but since it was going to get loud when they reached the cultist base it was not brought by the other members. But Reaper, well he liked weapons, like a lot. So much so that he brought with him on every mission as many as he could, without it being a hindrance. He always brought with him his three knives, the Fang, Night Reaper, and Devil's Claw, Lascarbine, a couple of grenades, and right now with a lovely combat shotgun that he was so hoping to unload into some Heretics. He wanted to use the Autocannon and Flamer but nooooo, apparently Tall Trees and Firefly who each, respectively, had one said he got insanely trigger happy" with them after an incident where he may have killed a lot of Tyranids with those weapons…...along with the surrounding jungle…..and any unfortunate wild life that was nearby. Those bastards didn't let him use them again afterwards and he had SAVED their sorry asses too. Ungrateful bastards.

"Reaper, what do we got?" Firefly, the one woman on the team, asked from her spot behind a tree. Looking down past the side of the river Sean saw the outside of a makeshift compound with several guards around it, all lightly armed….well in comparison to him anyways. Autoguns and some lasguns. He really hoped they were better armed in side otherwise this would be a slaughter.

"Compound is just ahead, five cultist outside with autoguns, two with lasguns." He relayed back to his squad mates. Tall Trees nodded and motioned for them to head back. After crawling through more bushes they arrived to Mamba and Shamrock slitting the two mens throats as Crow ripped the others stomach open and covered his mouth as the man felt his organs slip out of his body and then, his life away. Crow turned towards them and motioned for them to speak.

"Compound is just up the river, seven guards but nothing we can't handle." Tall Trees briefed Crow. With a nod Crow signaled for them to move out as each Devil took up a position in the jungle around the compound. After observing the scene for a few moments Crow gave the 'Go Loud' signal. Then, much to Reapers delight, the sounds of lascarbines blasting into human flesh and ripping it apart filled the air as six of the guards went down immediately due to well placed head shots. The last soon joined them as Sean's las bolt blasted his head off, smearing blood across the compound wall. The Devils then moved up and Mamba placed an explosive charge on the door. Clearing the blast radius Mamba detonated the charge as the wall of the compound came crumbling along with the door. The squad soon rushed in quickly taking down some of the dazed cultists. A firefight soon erupted with the cultist returning fire and the Catachan pressing the attack. Reaper moved along the side of one of the buildings and snuck up to the side of a group of cultist firing at Firefly. Pulling out his combat shotgun and letting loose a couple of shells Sean watched as the cultist were torn into shreds by the gun. Smiling Reaper turned to see Tall Trees firing into a building with the autocannon, holding it at his side. The shells ripped the building apart as then soon bits of body flew out the sides.

The familiar sounds of a Flamer going off made Sean turn and watch Firefly burn down another shack, with two men running out, burning alive. Returning focus to the task at hand he then moved up to the main building in the center of the compound. Seeing as everyone else was busy at the moment he promptly kicked down the metal door and vaporized the two guards on the other side into a red mist of blood and bone with two shots. Heading down the hallway a cultist sprang up on him in an attempt to stab him with a knife. Needless to say the cultist had his arms ripped off and then was beaten to death with them. Come at him with a knife? Insulting did not begin to describe it. After neutralizing four more guards after they shot at and missed him several times, Reaper came to door with a purple light emitting from the other side.

"That's not good." Sean said to himself as he recognized the haze that the warp energize gave off. Blasting down the door he saw a cleared out room with a really ugly looking cultist psyker in the room, surrounded by a bubble. Footsteps got his attention as he tuned to see the rest of his squad joined up with him and pointed their weapons at the cultist. Seeing no other option than to shoot the all unloaded their weapons into the bubble. The shield held up against the shotgun shells and the las fire, but the autocannon rounds and flames were too much as it eventually burst into a cloud of warp energy. However something then went really wrong as the energies formed a portal that sucked all of the Catachan into the warp. Thats when everything went black for Sean.

Pain. Pain and confusion were all Sean felt when he opened his eyes and saw not the terrors of the warp of the roof of the compound, but a forest. Rising to his feet and raising his shotgun Sean looked around the initial surroundings of this place. It was a forest. There was not much more to it than that at the moment but he knew better. You don't survive for 18 years on a Death World and not become suspicious of everything. Looking around Sean saw nearby the bodies of his squad. Rushing over there the only one he saw still moving was Crow, and he was not in good shape. He had a massive branch sticking through his chest though that was still better off than the other, who now with a closer look, were dead.

"The fuck? How did you guys get so messed up?" Sean asked in a simi condescending tone. Death was a daily part of Catachan life, even more so for the Jungle Fighters, and as such they become rather contempt with it. So while his squad was dead and dying Reaper felt the need to give them shit, one last time. Crow coughed up some blood as he opened his eyes.

"Oh fuck you kid, I thought Shamrock was the lucky one? You don't got a scratch on you." Crow muttered out looking Reaper up and down. This was true, Sean only had the blood from the people they had been killing on him.

"What can I say? Maybe being a Reaper makes me a hard bastard to kill?" Sean joked. Crow let out a painful laugh as he grabbed near the impalement. Sighing he pulled out a cigar from his back pocket and lit it. Taking a few puffs and looking around Crow then commented on the scenery.

"What's with the forest?"

"Emperor only knows. I have no idea where we are, that and the planet we were on was all jungle, this is not the same place." Sean answered while looking about. Crow nodded as he took another puff. The sound of bushes rustling got both of their attentions as a massive black bipedal wolf with some bone protrusions on its arms and head. Sean and Crow looked at each other with an raised eyebrow as the creature began running towards them. Turning towards it and letting loose with the combat shotgun. To the creatures credit it took a few shots but ultimately it was torn into pieces. Looking down at the now very pale Crow Sean crouched down to head level with him.

"Well, that was interesting." He lightheartedly commented. Crow smirked and nodded slightly.

"Reaper reunite with whatever Imperial forces are on this planet and join back up with the regiment. If there aren't any….do try and have some fun before you die." Crow whispered out with a smirk as the life left his eyes and he slumped over, the cigar falling out of his mouth.

"Will do." Sean replied to the body. After burying his squad members and taking a few of the weapons ( i.e the Flamer and Autocannon) Sean noticed something strange. He was carrying three very large knives, a lascarbine, a combat shotgun, several explosives and booby traps, a Flamer, and an Autocannon yet it felt only like twenty pounds. That was not normal. Granted his home has a higher gravity than most worlds, resulting in most Catachan being incredibly muscular and athletic to the point they are call 'Baby Ogryn', but it was never this easy to carry all of this equipment before. This planet must have a much lighter gravity than he was used too…...how fun! Deciding to head off in the direction that the creature had come from Reaper began to move quickly through the forest.

A few minutes of running latter the sounds of gunfire entered his ears. Though the sounds were not that of any Imperial weapon. Moving cautiously to the edge of the woods he saw a group of eight kids around his age fighting off a giant scorpion and a giant raven in a set of ruins. Though the kids were doing some of the most crazy and acrobatic shit he had ever seen they were not that good at actually killing their opponents. Just goes to show flair does not help when fighting giant beasts. An Autocannon does though! An Autocannon helps real well in fighting massive animals! Smiling wildly Reaper pulled up the Autocannon with one arm and began to let hell rain down onto the giant bird. While no longer capable of firing bolt rounds the gun is more than capable of going through the advanced armors of the 41st millenium. Something the giant bird lacked, and while it had a tough hide it was not enough. The Autocannons rounds slammed into the side of the bird as it tried to dive attack one of the towers in the ruins causing it to veer off course and collide into the rock face. The very loud sounds of the gun though got everyone's attention, including the big ass scorpion. Reaper redirected his fire into it as the creature flinched and was pushed back by the rounds. The others took this as an opportunity and began to make combined attacks on each creature.

The giant bird was decapitated after a red haired girl ran up the cliff face with a scythe…...thats new. Same with the scorpion having its stinger fall off and impale itself. Looking over the scene and then the kids Reaper began walking towards them, Autocannon still up. As he approached he notice they all had on the brightest colored outfits he had ever seen. What in the Emperor's name had he walked in on. As he approached the group the red haired girl with the scythe appeared right in front of him.

"Thats a nice gun! Where did you get it? Did you build it? And what's with all the weapons?" She fired off questions at an unusual rate.

"Uh…..thanks, dead comrade, no, and I like weapons." Sean answered the small girl. She went wided eyed at the dead comrade part, as did the others.

"Wait did your partner die in the forest?" The blonde girl with a rather large chest asked.

"Partner? No, my squad was taken out by a psyker, can you direct me towards the nearest Imperial outpost.?" Sean asked. The group all looked confused at the last part of his sentence.

"Imperial outpost? The nearest civilization is Beacon Academy. And what's a psyker?" The blonde girl asked again. Welp that confirmed one thing, he was not in Imperial space. And they did not know what a psyker was? Great! Seeing as this was probably the most upsetting news he had today Sean let out the one word on his mind.

"Shit."


	2. Welcome to Beacon

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Warhammer 40,000_

 _AN: Some of you may wonder why Sean is able to carry the autocannon despite it being twice the size of a normal person, and why it did not rip the two Grimm into shreds._

 _Well the first is that there are cases of stronger Guardsmen carrying Autocannons themselves and firing it, it's not unheard of. Plus as mentioned Remnants Gravity is much lighter than Catachans so everything is easier to carry. And the other effects will be seen this chapter._

 _The second is that I did not want to remove the accomplishments of team RWBY and JNPR by simply having Sean walk out and be like 'Lol your dead'. But do not worry there is plenty more chances for him to utterly destroy the Grimm with his plethora of death dealers._

 _As for why the Jungle Fighters? I though since they live on a planet that has fauna that makes Remnant's Grimm look puny and laughable in comparison, and they are all 80s action movie/ 90s first person shooter characters one would fit in the RWBY verse rather well…..Barring the obvious "Kill literally everything attitude."_

Sean sat in this world's airship called a Bullhead across from the redhead he now knew as Ruby Rose. Her and the others had introduced themselves after offering to take him to this Beacon Academy. But apparently they were being monitored in some sort of test so the Headmaster had found out and sent a ship to pick them up. Along the way he was questioned non stop by Ruby about all of the weapons on him as the others watched in amusement. He would have found it annoying had he not been exactly like that at her age…...ok he is like that now. But hey guns are badass they make things explode into bloody piles of gore. Though apparently the Grimm, the creatures he had shot and killed, did not bleed. That was a rip. But his sadness at the monsters not exploding into bits a blood and bone aside he was still being questioned by Ruby while in the ship.

"How do you carry that thing? It is twice your size." She asked about the Autocannon.

"It is normally meant to be mounted but some of the more muscular guardsmen can carry it around. Though it is actually pretty light on this planet in comparison to when I normally try and lift it." Reaper answered while looking his Autocannon (Which took up a good bit of room on the ship) up and down. He had noticed it earlier but now he really got a feel for how easy it was to carry everything. He wondered what would happen if he punched something? That would need to be his next test, smash one of these Grimm's face in with his fist.

"Really?" Ruby asked curiously as she went to try and lift it. She huffed and groaned and tried with all her might but alas the cannon was not moving. Yang, the blonde girl with the large chest, then began to giggle.

"Come on Rubes show that cannon who's boss." She encouraged Ruby, who still had made no headway into lifting the gun. As she was doing that the blonde boy if the group, a kid named Jaune Arc, spoke up.

"Sooo uh, you use as sword as well?" He asked, making a note to the Devil's Claw on Reapers back. Sean looked at him and saw that he had a sword in a sheath at his side as opposed to the others who all had weird gun-melee weapon combos. Smirking a bit Sean pulled out his Devil's Claw, startling Jaune. That kid would have died so fast on Catachan it would not even be funny.

"It is not a sword, it one of my knifes." He told the blonde boy as he eyed up his four foot long knife. Everyone gave him looks of exasperation and deadpanned at him.

"That is not a knife. That is a sword." Blake, a black haired girl with a cat ear bow on her head said. With a blank look. Sean snorted and looked at her.

"Maybe for you. But to me it is a knife that I use to brutally kill whatever gets into melee range. That or this." He told her while pulling his Fang from his boot. The 20 inch long knife only got him even more deadpanned looks. Except from Ruby, who looked like she was about to attempt to grab it. He quickly shot that idea down.

"You grab any of my knifes and I paint this Bullhead with you blood." He very cheerfully told her. Ruby dashed into Yang's arms who shot him an evil look.

"Hey! That was not cool and uncalled for." She yelled. Now here is a quick explanation on Catachan beliefs. The Fang is a Catachan's best friend, he would sooner give up his arm then give up his knife. That and the fact they are born survivors, him having that skull tattoo on his arm means he has been serving and surviving in the guard for five years all, and thus has grown quite attached to his weaponry and the life he lived, cumulates into a contradictory combination of reckless bravado and paranoid caution and constant vigilance. In other words, unless that Catachan is dead or he trusts you with out question, you are not getting that knife.

"Well then she shouldn't be reaching for people's knives. Especially mine. Doing that will drastically shorten your lifespan." Sean stared down Yang. She glared at him even more and retorted.

"You were fine with her messing with your damn cannon!" She yelled out. Sean raised one finger and pointed something out.

"She can mess with the cannon all she wants, but as soon as anyone touches my knives their life is forfeit." He said in a very cold tone, disturbing everyone in the cabin. It was awkward silence for a bit as Ruby still sat in Yang's arms. Eventually an older red haired girl named Pyrrha spoke up.

"Sooo you were in the military?" She asked looking at his attire. Sean slowly turned his head until he was making eye contact with Pyrrha. Really? What kind of stupid ass question was that?

"Noooo, I just have the outfit, weapons and the skills of a veteran soldier from knitting." He sarcastically drawled.

"You don't have to rude about ya know." The white haired girl named Weiss told him. She was dressed in an all white dress and gave off the feel that offworld officers and Commissars that had the shit luck of being assigned to the regiment had. Though most of them ended up "Fragged"...by the Catachan under their command because they made the mistake of trying to tell them what to do. Last mistake they ever made.

'Really, the obviously 'higher than thou' girl was going to rip on him for being _slightly_ confrontational? Rude.' Sean thought as he sticked his tongue out at her.

"Oh bite me bitch." He spat. The only two people who had not spoken up were some black haired emo looking boy and an orange haired bubbly girl. Though they just looked content to watch. Weiss was about to open her mouth and make a comeback but suddenly something slammed into the side of the Bullhead. Claws tore through the side of one of the doors as one of the Grimm types that Reaper had blasted with his shotgun earlier stuck its head in and roared. Jaune let out a scream that would be more fitting form a small girl as the Grimms head emerged right next to him and Sean. Unfortunately for the Grimm Sean was the first to act, and out of everyone in the Bullhead he was the one you wanted least to come after you. especially when he was pissed. Which he was right now due to having to deal with these people who would never understand why he was the way he is, and they never could.

Rising to his feet Sean let loose a right hook that connected with the lycanthrope like creatures head. Sean had gotten the answer to his 'what if I punch something' question. The answer was that they got royally messed up. The wolf's bottom jaw snapped as Reaper the grabbed the Grimm by the head, pulled it into the Bullhead and began to rain down punches on the creature's head. Sickening cracks were made each time a blow landed, one after another. The wolf made a claw swing for Reaper but he ducked under it and redrew his Fang. Grabbing the offending arm Sean cut it off at the shoulder and then impaled the Grimm upwards through the mouth with the knife. As the Grimm's life began to fade, and with the knife still in its open mouth Sean looked the Grimm in the eye and spat at it.

"I have faced butterflies that put up a better fight than you." He said. Then with one quick motion he jerked his knife upwards and snapped the Grimm's neck. The monster began to fade away into nothingness as he stood back up and looked at the people in the cabin. All had drawn their weapons but had not gotten to react. Though they did get an excellent seat for that show Sean just put on. Letting out a huff Sean sat back down and looked at the group of wide eyed people.

"What?" He asked in annoyance. For the rest of the trip Yang asked him about if his Semblance was like hers in that she had super strength. He had replied that he had no idea what that was but he was just a strong bastard. That lead to a question of if he knew what Aura was. Once again he had no clue what that was, and so Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha and pretty much everyone but Jaune gave him some weird story about how his soul was some kind of power source that protected and gave strength to humans and faunus, whatever the hell those were. All in all the explanation left Sean thinking that he was on a planet made of all psykers and that he was boned if one turned into a daemon then started a chain reaction. One or two deamons he can handle, a planet not so much. Though, apparently, he had Aura so it couldn't be that cause he was not a psyker. At least he didn't think he was. Actually now that he thought about it he had never heard of a Jungle Fighter psyker before. Intresting.

Soon after the group had explained to Sean the basics of what was the weaponizing of one soul the Bullhead landed at this Beacon Academy. It simply looked like a giant white castle in Sean's mind. But why not right? He was born and had to survive on a jungle planet with a 75% mortality rate before ten years old. Here late teens learned how to fight relatively docile monsters, by his standards, at a giant castle. Yep, totally fair. Sean grabbed his Autocannon and threw it across his shoulders as he walked off of the Bullhead. Standing not far away was a man in a green suit with grey hair going over his eyes and a pair of glasses. Standing next to him was a blonde woman wore what looked like a school teacher crossed with a witch. Both were staring right at him. The hell did he do now? Step off the damn ship wrong? After the grey haired man told the group of students to head to the amphitheater and that he would be there shortly, he redirected his attention to Sean.

"So you are the mysterious soldier we saw in the video." The man did not ask that, he stated it.

"Video?" Sean inquired. The woman pulled out what looked like a data pad and showed a screen of him blasting the scorpion and bird with the Autocannon, then another of what he just did to the wolf. They had cameras set up there? Damn, hate to have the job of setting them all up.

"Ah, that. What of it?" The man took a sip from a mug he had just pulled from absolutely nowhere.

"Well I can currently tell you no weapon like that exists here nor does any military unit that dresses the way you do. So I will be direct. Who are you and where are you from? What are your intentions here?" The man inquired. Sean had to deeply resist the urge to flip him the bird and tell the man to 'Go fuck himself" for trying to order him around but stopped himself.

"I am corporal Sean "Reaper" Basilone formerly of the 7th Catachan Devils of the 75th Catachan Regiment. I am from the planet Catachan, a death world in the Imperium of Man. As for intentions? I plan to try and find a way to reconnect with my regiment. If that is not possible…..well i could always kill those Grimm for fun. Emperor knows that dying from one of those would be an embarrassment." Sean informed the man. Both of the adults looked at each other before the man turned back towards him.

"Well I can tell you I have never heard of the Imperium of Man, nor any planet called Catachan. In fact we don't have much knowledge in the way of astronomy as it is not that useful in fighting the Grimm." The man stated, and then took another sip from the mug.

"Welp shit. I had figured but it's upsetting to hear." Sean mumbled. The woman then look scandalized and yelled at him.

"This is a school! Watch your language around the children!" Sean gazed at her in aggravated silence and the yelled back.

"I am 18 you blonde shit head! That's what? A whole year older than those "kids" that just got off the ship with me?" Sean said while using air quotes around kids. Both of the people he was talking to looked surprised at that. Well the guy did. The woman looked ready to start choking him…..and not in the fun way either.

"18 huh? With your physique and tattoo I'd figured you for a man in his mid to late twenties." The man commented.

"My home has a much higher gravity than here, and survival is very tough sooo muscles. And the tattoo I got for serving and surviving for five years in the regiment. " he informed the man.

"Five years huh? So you enlisted at 13?" The man asked. Nope, not going to answer that one.

"Drop it." Sean told him angrily. The blonde witch woman started to open her mouth but was stopped by the man. He then looked at Sean for a few seconds before speaking.

"Would you like to join my school?" He asked. The woman let out a sigh as Sean gave him the 'Where did that come from' look.

"Why would I?" Reaper inquired. He would at least hear the man out before laughing in his face.

"You are stranded on a world that knows nothing of the place you come from, you have no means of contacting or reaching this Imperium, the Grimm that you fought threaten to extinguish humanity, and since you enlisted into your military at 13 and, from your own admission, come from a very rough place, you more than likely lack sufficient people skills to make it out on your own. That and I can offer you shelter, food, education, and the opportunity to be a defender of humanity." The man spoke conviction lacing his voice. While Sean hated to admit it those were some good points. Though he could take the people skills comment and shove it up his ass. His people skills were great dammit! The last part though made him laugh. He would go from fighting enemies that would raze worlds and threaten the entire Imperium to helping a humanity on some weird ass planet whose enemy kind of sucked. But at least he could continue fighting. Hey you take your victories where you can.

"One condition though." Sean spoke up after a few minutes of thinking this over. The man raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.

"This thing is going to need ammo, and I have the perfect idea for what it should be." Sean motioned to his Autocannon. The man nodded and held out his hand. Sean eyed it for a bit then slowly shook it.

"My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon and this is Glynda Goodwitch. Welcome to Beacon." 


	3. Chapter 3: Team RWBYS

_Disclaimer: I don't own either RWBY or Warhammer 40k_

Ruby Rose sat in her dorm with the rest of her new team thinking about what the future would hold for her. Not only was she now officially a Huntress in training but she got to lead a team consisting of her, her older sister; Yang Xiao Long, the silent ninja girl with a cat bow; Blake Belladonna, and the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company; Weiss Schnee, called team RWBY. All were currently preparing for bed after the long day in the forest and the team appointments. Dressed in her pajamas (which consisted of white sleep pants with roses on them and a black tank top with a heart shaped dog face on it.) Ruby was about to lay down after writing a note to her friends back at Signal. It wasn't everyday that you meet a space traveling soldier. Though he was a little rude in her mind, though that may not be his fault. She did always try and see the best in everyone, even people like Sean and Weiss who simply came off as thinking they are better than everyone else. But a loud knock on the door startled her and woke up the rest of her team. She gave them a confused look at why the someone was at the door. Receiving shrugs of equal confusion Ruby walked over to the door and opened it. To her surprise Sean was standing there, most of his weapons gone save for his knives. Weren't those supposed to be in a locker with the rest of his stuff?

"Uhhhh….hi." She eventually stuttered out as the much taller and more physically imposing man, who still had on his skull face paint raised an eyebrow. Slung across his shoulder was a duffle bag and in his hand was a Scroll, a collapsable, portable, holographic touch pad that was issued to the students of Beacon.

"I have been assigned to your team." Sean got straight to the point. Ruby's and the others eyes widened as Blake spoke up.

"Aren't we supposed to work in teams of four? And, no offense to you, but why would you join the school if you have a army to get back to?" The black haired girl inquired. Sean turned his head from Ruby towards Blake and gave her a deadpan look.

"Well now you're a team of five, and as to getting back to my regiment…...well that won't be happening anytime soon." The group of girls stared at him until Ruby moved out of the doorway and welcomed him into the room.

"Well then I guess we are team RWBYS!" She joyfully cried out. Sean looked at one of the others for clarification on why they were called that. Yang was the one to come to his rescue.

"The name is the first letters of our first names. R for Ruby, W for Wiess, B for Blake, Y for me, and now S for you." She explained.

"That's…...I don't know if that is due to laziness or not." Sean said. That seemed like a really lazy way to name a team but whatever, he was now apart of a team consisting of teenage girls, who were more than likely had no idea what it was like to fight in a battle against anything more threatening than these Grimm. In other words, they would have to work really hard to earn any amount of his respect. But that didn't mean he wouldn't work with them, just that he would act how he saw fit, not what he was ordered.

"Well lazy or not it's our name now. But enough about that, why do you still have your "knives". Weren't you supposed to leave them your locker along with your other weapons?" Yang asked him. It was school policy to have students keep their weapons in the lockers as well as their battle clothes. Both of which Sean had on him right now.

"I told them taking the guns was fine, so long as I get it back in the condition I left it. However when asked for my Fang, Reaper, and Claw I made it clear that the only way I would part with these is if they were taken from my cold lifeless corpse." He said with a clearly amused smile. The team remembered the threat he gave them about touching his blades on the Bullhead, but they didn't think he would do it to teachers as well!

"WHAT! Why!? How did the let that work?" Weiss cried out from her sitting position on her bed.

"I told you guys….girls, that no one touches my knives. Though that Glynda woman looked ready to test my statement, though Ozpin told her to let it be…..after I drew my Fang to show her I was serious." The red bandanna wearing boy said with a clear amount of pride. He showed the staff that while he may be a student now, he would not play by their rules.

"Well thats only slightly disturbing." Blake mumbled from her bed. Ruby and Yang both looked at each other and shrugged. Ruby would do the same if someone tried to mess with Crescent Rose, and Yang would kill anyone who messed with her motorcycle. So they could level with him to some small degree. Ruby looked around the room and saw that their were only four beds, all occupied.

"Ummm….I don't know where you are going to sleep." She said sheepishly as she turned back to Sean. The soldier looked around and picked a clear area on the floor and tossed his dufflebag down.

"The floor is fine." He said as he opened the bag and took out the basic hygiene utensils that Ozpin gave him, as well as his spare fatigues and grey shirt and walked into the adjacent bathroom. The remainder of team RWBYS looked at each other and began discussing their new team member.

"I don't like him. He is rude and dangerous." Weiss huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Keep in mind all we know about him is that he isn't from here and that he is a soldier. Who are we to judge him when we lack to the full story." Blake defended Basilone. She would not cast judgment on someone she barely knew, as she hoped her team would do to her when she told them her secret.

"He threatened to kill Ruby!" Yang spoke loudly at Blake. She would simply forgive someone for threatening her little sister over a knife!

"Um...Yang he also threatened to kill the teachers." Ruby said as the group then got into a debate on whether or not Sean was a good person. Ruby and Blake defended him as Weiss and Yang tried to shoot him down. The conversation came to a swift close as the bathroom door opened, steam from the shower entering the dorm as Sean walked out, shirt off as he was about to put it on. They couldn't see him that well through the steam, however Blake did notice something.

"What are those!" She asked pointing to Sean. He let out a loud sigh as the rest of the girls looked at him.

"Lessons." Was his sole comment as the group saw what Blake had freaked out about.

He was covered in scars, his entire chest looked like it had been cut up numerous times, he had a massive bite mark on his right shoulder slightly above his skull tattoo. And without the skull face paint they now had a good look at his face. It was muscular and defined like the rest of his body but it also had various small scars from something very sharp. All in all, he looked like he should be dead 15 times over, but here he stood. As they watched him put his red bandanna back on after covering his scars with his shirt, Sean placed his knives within reaching distance of himself as he laid down on the floor, using his bag as a pillow.

"Lessons!? What kind of lessons leave those kind of scars!" Yang yelled at him. She may not like him very much but damn, no one deserved that.

"Ones that keep you alive." Was his cold response as Sean laid on the floor. Hell scars were a good thing. It meant whatever tried to kill you failed and you lived to fight, and die, another day. Plus you have more incentive to learn if the result of failure is a mortal wounding or death. That's what life in the Guard and on Catachan is like. You learn and adapt or you die.

"But how." Ruby whispered out. As the youngest and most innocent of the group the sight was the most shocking to her. She had heard stories of Hunters and Huntresses getting scars from fights with Grimm that Aura couldn't heal but seeing it was something different.

"Home was a rough place. Now as much as you all would love to play twenty questions don't we have class at nine tomorrow morning?" Sean asked as the rest of the group reluctantly started to head to their beds and call it a night. An hour latter most of them were asleep, the only two up were Sean and Blake. The latter busy reading a book with Sean still on the floor.

"So I was going to ask this latter but since it's just us two now I figured why not." He spoke up from the floor. Blake looked away from her book and towards the Catachan as he sat up and looked at her.

"What's with the cat ears?" His question shocked Blake to her core. He knew! How? She hadn't told anyone and her bow should have hidden the fact she was a Faunus.

"...Ho-...How did you know?" She whispered wide eyed. Sean raised an eyebrow at her and spoke up.

"...It is not that hard to notice, and on top of being turned into tough S. home makes you a very perceptive person. After all it's not always the largest things that are the most dangerous. But really what the fuck is up with the cat ears? I saw some people with other animal parts in the halls and it was weird."

"...I'm a Faunus." Blake whispered and held her head low waiting for the outburst of rage. Only it never came. She looked up slowly and saw Sean still looking at her.

"...The fuck does that mean?" His question caught her off guard again. Everyone in Remnant knew what Faunus were! Oh…...he wasn't from Remnant.

"It means that I am a human with animal traits…..in my case a cat. Faunus in general get a bad rep, but that's only because we don't like being pushed around all the time and being treated as second class citizens!" Blake informed Sean as she got more angry as she talked.

"So. You are an Abhuman?" Sean asked. His work choice caused Blake to narrow her eyes at him.

"So what if I am. I am still human." She replied.

"Huh. Well thanks for clearing that up." And with that Sean went to go back to sleep. Blake blinked several times until she threw a pillow at him. Sitting back up Sean looked at her with an unamused expression.

"What?" He deadpanned.

"That's it? Just 'huh'? No freak out or anything?" She asked.

"That's it. Look, had I been a more…..fanatical member of the Imperial Creed, the religion from where I am from, I would be freaking out about how 'mutants should not be treated the same as normal humans and they are a blight on mankind'. But I'm not. My regiment makes use of Abhumans known as Ogryn all the time and guess what? I don't hate them, in fact they are fun to have around cause they like to blow shit up with us! That and I am from a Death World, a planet where literally everything wants, and has adapted to kill you. So my availability for worship and going to church is very limited, in fact we have to relocate our cities time and time again to stop the jungle from consuming it. Because of that I haven't seen an clergyman since I was 12. So while I still follow the Imperial Creed, I have a less…..fanatical view on non-humans. As do a lot of Catachan actually. One of the many reasons we are unpopular with the other regiments." Sean let out a slight laugh at the end. He looked at the cat faunus as she stared at him.

"Now I am going to bed now. Or try at least, going to be difficult without the threat of immediate death….ahh I will psych myself out. Do be careful if someone wakes me up, I don't want to be kicked out my first day because I murdered one of you for startling me." Sean said as he laid back down and pulled his Devil's Claw closer to him. Blake blinked a few more times at the last part as she slid further into her bed and waited for morning. She had a slight smirk as she knew at least one of her new team members didn't care about her being a Faunus. She could only hope the others were the same.

Sean slept about as well as any Catachan could. That meant that while still trying to sleep he was in a state of high alert and would pounce at the slightest noise. You had to learn to be a light sleeper on any Death World other wise, like most scenarios, you are dead. With that being the case when he heard the sounds of movement near him he sprung up and went into action. He tripped whatever was near him and pulled his knife to it's throat. He was treated to a terrified Ruby looking at him with her silver eyes large with fear. He let out a few breathes and got off of her. She was still in her sleepwear but was holding her school uniform.

"Sorry about that. Force of habit." He did his best version of an apology. Looking out the window he could see that the sun was just barely coming up now.

"Your force of habit is to kill whatever wakes you up?" Ruby asked with an incredulous expression. She got a shrug as an answer as Sean stood up and offered her a hand. Taking it she was quickly pulled up and standing in front of Sean.

"I see that you are up early." He noted as Ruby gave him a smile.

"Yep! I was going to get dressed and wake everyone up for our first team mission!" She said energetically.

"Which is?" Sean inquired.

"Decorating!" She cried as she pulled some posters out of nowhere. Sean stared at her for a few seconds trying to comprehend the ridiculousness of that "assignment" before looking down at his bag.

"I think I am done." He joked as he made note of how little he had in comparison to the girls, whom had entire suitcases. Ruby let out a small giggle as she went to go change into her uniform. Sean looked around the room and decided that despite them not being prepared for what horrors truly lied in wait in regards to fighting monsters and creatures, and that half of them hated him….for some fucking reason, he liked this new group. It was better than what he thought would be waiting for him when being thrown through the Warp. Though he did still think that this group of humans were a bunch a pansy bitches for being nearly wiped out by the Grimm. Hell he would _pay_ to see any of them survive his home world for a day.

So while his situation was not ideal, it was not the worst either. The most important thing was that he still got to do what he loved the most. Kill.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own either RWBY or Warhammer 40,000_

Despite having never had a formal education back home, needing to keep your city from being overrun by the jungle takes priority, Sean felt that this school's education system was…..lacking. By that he meant that the actual classes were unnecessary in what they taught. Take the class he was in currently, Grimm studies. Back home you would be shown what things were the most dangerous first by a more experienced hunter, and then you had to learn via experience. Here though they apparently learned of their enemy through classes and schoolwork. Now this would have been passable, at maximum, had the teacher for this class not be the most boring individual Sean had ever listened to. This Professor Port was causing Sean to highly consider shooting himself in the head if it would grant him escape from the man's lecture.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night! Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but merely refer to them as prey haha!" Professor Port lectured and attempted to joke. His response was that of a lone cricket crip and Ruby snorting awake after being literally put to sleep by the man.

Her and the rest of the students were required to wear uniforms while school was in session but were allowed to customize them a bit. The male versions were a black suit with a gold trim, a blue vest and a white undershirt with a red tie. The females was the same colors but with a plaid skirt instead of pants. Sean had kept his red bandanna on with his uniform and still had his knives on him, which drew some stares from the rest of the class. He was leaning back in his chair as he drowned out whatever the hell the monotoned teacher was talking about. In order not to pass out from boredom he began to play five finger filet with the Night Reaper. Playing this game with this particular knife added incentive not to miss due to the triangular blade not allowing the wounds to heal, so even any tiny cut would last forever. Plus the blade was usually poisoned but at the moment it was deprived of its favored killing elixir.

As Sean stabbed in between his fingers, gradually getting faster he ignored the outside world and was left to his own thoughts. Memories of warzones and gunfire filled his head, entire worlds burning as he would crawl through rivers of blood in order to gain a sniping position on a target. Screams of dying soldiers as the sounds of heavy caliber gunfire going off as he as sat in a dried up entrenchment in some Emperor forsaken jungle returning fire with his Lascarbine. The shrieks of nocturnal creatures, that had evolved to be nothing short of apex predators, were silenced as he slit their throats with his Fang, Reaper, and Claw. Sean didn't notice but as these sights and sounds returned he got faster and faster with his knife movements. This continually growing noise had caught the attention of the entire classroom as the watched him get faster with his stabs, but had a thousand yard stare that none of the students present had ever seen. Port furrowed his brow at a student having an expression typically seen on Hunters and Huntresses that had seen the worst of what the world had to offer.

Sean then remembered the deaths of his squad and commander, his family in all but blood. The fact that they didn't die from some new terrible monster, or in some massive battle in a foreign jungle, but by being unlucky and being thrown through the Warp pissed him off. He saw the face of that sorceror and kept imagining horrific ways to kill him, smashing his skull in with his fists, slicing open his stomach and strangling him to death with his own intestines, breaking one of his ribs off and stabbing him to death with it. All of this envisioning caused Sean to gradually form a sadistic smile as he picked up the stab pace to an superhuman level. The rest of team RWBY looked concerned for their teammate as he started to begin smashing through the table with the force of the knife. Eventually Port let out a very loud cough as Sean slammed his knife down with one last stab, embedding it all the way through the desk, including the metal underlay.

"What!?" Sean asked loudly as if nothing had been happening. He now noticed the entire class looked concerned for their well being as everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you alright young man?" Professor Port asked.

"Ya, fine. Why?" Sean replied in the most carefree of tones. The class, teacher included, gave him incredibly incredulous stares as he looked at them waiting for a response.

"...Alrighty then. Now where was I? Ah yes, now which of you believe you exemplify these traits?" Sean had no idea what the question was, but Weiss seemed to know the answer as she proudly raised her hand and said she did.

"Good now step forward and face your opponent." Port said as he motioned to a cage, which was not there as second ago with red eyes glowing from the inside and boar noises emerging from it.

'When the fuck did that get there?' Sean thought as Weiss left the room in order to get her combat gear. She returned armed with her rapier and her white battle dress and nodded for the test to begin. The others of team RWBY cheered her on as a boar like Grimm was released from the cage and began to charge the white haired girl. Ruby apparently had the bright idea of shouting "advice" to Weiss as she fought the boar. Her rapier bounced off the Grimm's outer armor, which Sean immediately noticed only covered the top of the creature, making attacks to its bottom and areas not covered extremely effective. Ruby also noticed this, granted it wasn't that hard to notice, and she voiced her to discovery to Weiss as she grabbed her rapier that had been disarmed from her.

"Weiss, go for its belly there's no armor underneath!" Apparently the heiress took offense to Ruby's constant comments.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped at Ruby. The redhead gained a hurt look as Weiss created two glyphs with her semblance and used one to block the charging boar, and the other as a bounce pad to get a stab off into its stomach. The Grimm began to disappear in a dark mist as Port congratulated Weiss. The heiress looked over to Ruby with an annoyed expression and stormed off out of the room as Port dismissed the class. Ruby ran out following Weiss and Sean was about to go back to their room but was stopped in the hall when one of the other students stepped in front of him. The boy was tall, at least a good head above his team, who Sean assumed were the people besides him, had short combed burnt orange hair and indigo eyes. Despite being taller than his team mates, he was still not as tall as Sean and was looking up at him at the moment.

"Aww having bad day dreams? Is the big man gonna cry?" He spoke in a tone of voice one would use for coddling a baby. Oh great a bully. Sean was not one to take attempts at bullying lightly, he had in fact killed several people who tried to do so before. Letting out a sight Sean kneed the kid in the crotch and then punched him in the throat. As he dropped to the ground grasping at his junk and throat his friends tried to attack Sean in retaliation. However all three quickly realized the difference between three kids at a combat academy, granted a very good combat academy but still one nonetheless, and a veteran soldier of 5 years of the worst warfare imaginable. The blond mohawked one had his punch blocked and the recived a fast but brutal kidney punch, they grey haired one had his kick knocked into him by a swift knee kick, and the mopped hair blond one was head butted. All had Aura, which was still not unlocked for Sean, however Sean had super strength on this planet on top of his already unmatched physique, something they didn't have. So the question of whether or not Arua protected against a few superhuman blows was answered with a definitive no. Following up on each of his attacks Sean pulled the mohawk kid into a knee to the face, did a back spinning elbow to the grey haired one, and used that momentum to slam into the mopped blond one with a tackle to the floor. He then slammed a very strong punch into the kids head, knocking him out, and possibly shatter teeth.

Sean stood back up and faced the other three would-be-attempted bullies and noted that the other two barring the big one were retreating at a very injured pace. The orange haired kid was just getting up when Sean grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Consider this a warning, pick a target that can't kick your ass." And with that Sean head butted him and dropped the now dazed kid on the floor. Continuing on his way back to the dorm Sean rounded a corner and saw Ruby finishing up a talk with Ozpin. The green clad man took a sip of his mug and walked off after giving Sean a polite nod.

"Do I want to know?" He asked Ruby.

"Hey, what was your squad leader like?" Ok that was a question from left field.

"Well the Catachan aren't like other regiments. We have leaders that are elected by rank -and-file, usually they are the best hunters or warriors from settlements. Discipline is done by trust and respect, not by respect for rank. So Crow was someone we had complete trust in not to fuck us over in terms of order because we knew that he knew, what he was doing." Sean told the red riding hood esque girl.

"Wait. Your squad leader was named Crow!?" Ruby practically shouted at Sean.

"Uh…..yes." He answered after recovering from the massive volume spike.

"My uncle is named Qrow, with a q. He taught me how to fight!" She clarified after telling him the reason for her outburst.

"...Good for you?" Sean hesitantly asked as he began to back away from the now starry eyed girl.

"You know what this means!"

"...Uh that in that vast expanse of the multiverse the odds of someone having the same name as someone else in a different universe is large and we just encountered it?" Sean replied. Ruby gained a confused look for a bit before shaking it off.

"No silly. Think about it, you like weapons, I like weapons, you wear skull paint, I use a scythe, you have a squad leader named Crow, my uncle is named Qrow, you have a red bandanna, I have a red hood." Ruby began to list off.

"If you are going to insinuate that the coincidental parallels between us somehow mean we are destined to be together, I am going to to stab you." Sean said dryly as Ruby then stopped talking and began to rock back and forth on her feet. Letting out a sigh Sean restarted for the third time his trek back to the room. Only now he had Ruby walking behind him and to make it worse she was trying to covertly stare at him. Which she was failing utterly at, and it started to weird him out a bit. However sanctuary came when he finally made it back to the dorm and opened up the door with his scroll. Looking at the now fully decorated room, with some jury rigged bunk beds to make space, Sean went to his spot on the floor and grabbed his sleep gear. By the time he had finished changing it was dusk out and Blake and Yang had shown up. Weiss was still gone though, not that he cared. The dusk eventually turned to night as the team had gone to sleep after doing some homework, which Sean cussed at and then Yang put a swear jar into place. But since the pay was abnormal things for a swear jar like ' One Fuck= Give Yang a backrub' and shit like that it was more effective than a normal one. As Sean laid on the floor using his bag as a pillow he heard the door open and drew his Fang to kill the intruder.

"NO! NOT AN ENEMY!" Weiss whispered yelled as Sean was almost at her with his knife. Giving her a bored look and turning back to go to sleep he saw her walk over to Ruby's bed. After the two had a talk on Ruby being a good leader and Weiss vowing to be the best teammate ever, Sean decided to interject.

"If your whole problem with Ruby was that you thought you should be in command because you had studied and trained, need I remind you that the things I survived growing up are a thousand times worse than anything hear, and that I was a veteran member of my regiment?" He mumbled so both could hear, but not wake up the others.

"...Couldn't let us have this nice moment could you?" Weiss whispered to him with an annoyed expression.

"No. And by the way if any one asks who beat up those kids in the hallway, it wasn't me." And with that Sean left a confused Ruby and Weiss to their own devices.


End file.
